


Merlin MUST date tyhe playboy!!!

by share_the_world



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur being kind-ish, Colin and bradley should get back together, Cute Merlin, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, angry cute merlin, but that has nothing to do with this fic, love and hate, playboy Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Arthur isn't over Gwen.Gwen just wants him to go away.Morgana is awesome (but slightly unhelpful)Lance is trying to be a good boyfriendMerlin is waiting for the one, and 'that prat' is not it.Yeah, everything is going to turn out just great…(Merlin ends up dating Arthur so he can leave Gwen alone, and absolutely no one falls in love in the process… jk thats a lie.)
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Merlin MUST date tyhe playboy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My auto correct is broken.  
> My spelling is crap.  
> It's so late I can barely see the keyboard,  
> so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! this fic is based on a movie from a different language I watched because it had subtitles and ended up loving. It's called: "Must date the playboy."
> 
> The summary is what it could be, this is a one shot for now, but I promise ro turn it into an amazing complete merthur fic if u liked it. UwU

"Merlin!" Gwen said so suddenly Merlin nearly knocks his ice cream all over her kitchen table. Morgana frowns.

"Yeah?" he licks the tip of his spoon, desperately not wanting to be involved in this conversation the three of them were having. Strawberry trickles into his mouth.

"I just want him gone! That stupid playboy who made me look so stupid!" She whines.

"The prat, yeah, he is such a clotpole." Merlin agrees.

Morgana just disowns him for a fourth time. "We're not even blood related, he's my half brother, I am not like him."

"Thanks Morgana, both of you are great friends, I just wish I could move along with Lancelot…" Her face brightens and her lips pull into a smirk.

"Unless what?" Merlin asks curiously.

"You!" she snapps her fingers beaming at him like she just told him a secret… One that Merlin doesn't understand…

"You date the playboy Arthur…" She beams, bouncing up in her bright yellow summer dress.

"What?!" Merlin gaspes. Not that idiot. No!

"…So my pathetic brother stops chasing Gwen around…" Morgana adds nodding.

"So I can get things settled with Lance!" When Gwen finnishes she bursts out into laughter and looks so proud she could've just found the solution to all the suffering in the world. They all stare at him.

Merlin shakes his head.

"Please…" Gwen beggs, "for me?"

~oOo~

Merlin checks himself over again, the red carpet event is in full swing, Arthur will be here, along with numerous other people with phones and cameras that could take pictures of him messing up this very moment.

'Why did I even agree on doing this?!' Merlin asks himself, smoothening down his suit, hoping he looks some-what dessirable.

Memouries of their unfortunet first meeting flood back to him and he wonders whether Arthur could possibly say yes. His phone rings in his pocket, it's Gwen. She probably wants to know whats taking him so long.

"Hey, where are you?" He calls down the phone, hoping he sounds content, though really his hand is shaking so much he's suprised he hasn't dropped it yet. 

"We're at the back, we can see you, just walk to the left a bit-"

He gets cut of by something he walks into. A person deffinetly, but her can't really tell who as they both tumble to the ground, Merlin lying ontop of the other man. He slowly opens his eyes. Shit. Arthur. He can see Gwen and Morgana now, gawping at him from somewhere near the back.

"I-" He beggins, Arthur looks supprised, he's probably going to yell something like look where you're going, you stupid oath! but Merlin starts talking before he can even open his mouth… And those soft, red lips…

"Arthur, It's now or never." He whispers, Arthur just looks up at him, Merlin wants to look away so bad, or atleast get off the middle of the floor, but he's right. Now or never. "I'm sorry I punched you in the face when we first met, but that was only because I was defending Gwen and you were a dick for shoving me into that fountain, just because I asked you how long you'd been training to be a prat."

Merlin took a deep breath. He could do this, it was do able.

"But really I think I've had feelings for you all along, I mean, I think you're actuall a pretty nice guy so… Can you be my boyfriend?!… please?!"

For a second it's a perfect moment, no one else is there, they're not ever lying on the floor anymore… The way Arthur is looking at Merlin now, makes Merlin nearly forget who he is. Everything is beautiful and rose tinted, he can feel sparks flickering across his face and down his neck.

Maybe Arthur wasn't so bad?

Maybe he was… the one?!

Then it al died in an instant. Arthur shoved him off and Merlin was left as a crumpled mess to crawl away from the cold hard floor boards. He laughs. He laughs at Merlin. And he can feel every part of his heart shattering. Why should it?! This was a game?! He sees the people staring and holding there phones in his dirrection and he wants to run away.

"This is a joke, right?!" 

Merlin scrambles for his phone and tightens his grip around it. Right now he'll barely care if it shatters in his arms.

"No." He whispers. "I'm not joking."

And then Merlin breaks into a run.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy… Did you like it? if so pls comment and kudo 
> 
> if you want to give me any tips pls comment too.
> 
> If you want the longer version I could write pls let me know
> 
> If it was so crap it was unreadable let me know (I wont be too affended.)
> 
> SO, SHOULD I MAKE IT INTO A BOOK?!  
> (Don't know why that was in capitals)


End file.
